


Discovery

by aerlinniel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/aerlinniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hit me as hard as a rock as I felt the other man hug me. The why I had felt like that when he had almost died, the why I had felt so hurt when he had said that about me, the why I felt so happy right now and why my heart was beating so fast... I was in love with Thorin Oakenshield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad title and the posible OOCness in here. I just came back from watching The Hobbit and couldn’t help to write something for this wonderful ship. I’m going to ship these two so hard now, so hard… Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

                I looked at him as uneasiness filled all my being. All the worry that I had been feeling about the prospect of his death had disappeared under a wave of ecstasy as I had discovered that he was alive. My heart had been beating fast and almost happily as he had opened his eyes and then stood up. I almost had not been able to believe it. I had been expecting the worst, but luckily my worst fears had not turned out to be true.

 

                I looked at him as I felt a pang in my heart, similar to the one that I had felt before when he was being beaten by the beast. I frowned and looked at him directly into his eyes. What did he mean by this? Why was he saying this? Could he have misinterpreted what I had done before? I felt like looking away, suddenly uncertain about everything. I knew that I was glad that I had helped to save his life then and that he hadn’t died, however I was unsure as to the nature of the hurt that I felt in my chest, the hurt that I had been feeling all the times that Thorin had talked about me so harshly, When he had been saying the things that he was repeating right now. I felt tears in the back of my eyes, but I contained them. It wasn’t the time to show them.

 

                “ _I've never been so wrong_ about anyone in my entire life” He suddenly said, his voice breaking slightly.

 

                I stared at him with surprise. I hadn’t been expecting that at all, not from the man that I had strangely ended up looking up to. I had meant what I had said before about wanting them to help them get their home back, but this… but this…

 

                He then took some steps forwards, and I couldn’t help but notice the expression that he wore and that unknown thing that sparkled in his eyes. My breath stopped and my heart started beating wildly as I felt him hug me, surprise filling me. I hugged the dwarf back, feeling the strangely hot touch of his skin and taking notice of the wounds that he had. Taking notice of his smell, the rhythm of the beat of his heart, the dark brown of his eyes and hair, the…

 

                I took a deep breath in, unable to hide the smile that was forming in my lips. It was then when it hit me, as hard as blow from a rock. I was in love with this man.


End file.
